Second Chances
by katcoker
Summary: Sam survives Ginger's attack and does his best to forget the youngest Fitzgerald sister but despite his anger and frustration with her cannot let her go through this ordeal alone not when he has the means to cure her. Maybe they can do it right this time.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Mcdonald taps his finger at the picture he had placed on the desk. " Do I look like I give a shit about library policy? Just tell me if she comes here. I don't want you to tell me her name or address, just nod your head yes or no." The young pimply faced clerk glances down at the photo and after a long moment nods. " Yeah, every night this week. She usually shows up a few hours before we close." Snatching the picture up and pushing it into his back pocket " Thanks" He says, heading for the back of the library to await for Brigittes arrival. She would be surprised, she had thought he was dead. He nearly had been but he had turned before he could die. Bye the time he had been able to stumble from the Fitzgerald residence Brigitte had been long gone. He had injected himself with monkshood but only found it to be a supressant of the virius. He had spent long weeks researching a cure but eventually had found what he needed to save himself...and Brigitte. He had been debating with himself if he should save himself and let Brigitte go. He was furious with her for over what had happened, she had betrayed him and allowed Ginger to rip his throat open. It was a goddamned miracle he was still alive. Angry that she hadn't agreed to come with him, get in his van and leave the town behind. He may be angry and hurt over her actions but he didn't hate her and couldn't bear the idea of her out there alone and afraid. He himself didn't understand why he felt so attachted to a 15 maybe 16 now year old girl with major self esteem issues and a raging bitch for a sister. Maybe it was because he has seen what she tried to hide under all that shaggy hair and layers of clothes. She was more than what she had seemed, more than what her sister figured she was. So once he had his cure and worked through the emotions he had struggled with, he had started tracking her. For months he had been one step behind her but he was sure he had caught up with her in time. Christ it had been...3 months..maybe 4? He felt like he had aged a fucking century, he felt different. Brigitte no doubt would no longer be as she had been but how much will she have changed? Sam lifts his head as someone enters the library door and rushes towards the shelves of books. Brigitte. Well well... Brigitte Fitzgerald had done some growing up. Her once bushy hair now lays on her shoulders, straight and smooth. Gone was the 20 layers of clothing replaced by jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt. Hell she looked so different. She looked nice. She still had those self esteem issues though. The clerk gives her a smile which she doesn't return, her only reaction is to duck her head and rush all the faster towards the bookshelves. Getting to his feet, he pulls the cigarette from behind his ear and puts it to his lips. He finds Brigitte seated on her backpack with a book open acorss her lap. " Hey kid...you got a light?"


	2. Chapter 2

**********************************************Chapter 2 *************************************************************

Brigitte Fitzgerald is hunched over a book on homeopathic remidies when a familiar voice speaks from behind her, words from a time that seemed ages ago. " Hey kid...got a light?" The diminutive brunette stiffens as her eyes widen. No.. no way. He died. He died months ago. Fearing she's lost her mind, she slowly turns her head and peers at the man behind her. Sam. Oh god was it really him? Getting to her feet, the book in her lap drops to the floor as she slowly reaches forward and presses his shoulder with her hand, half expecting her hand to go through him , that Sam was nothing more than a delusion brought on by exhaustion and loniness. What meets her hand is warm and very solid. " Your real." Brigitte breathes, dropping her eyes from him, unable to meet his eyes. " Yeah I'm real. It was a shock for me too believe me. I should be six feet under." Sam says, studying her profile. Brigitte takes a few deep breaths What was he doing here? Is he here to get even with me for nearly getting him killed? He never struck me as the get revenge type but these aren't normal circumstances were they?God I almost hope he is here to kill me.I could deal with that. She thinks, turning from him and grabbing her bag and fishing her lighter then handing it to him then . " I'm glad your OK Sam. It was so hard to leave you there but I was so sure you were gone and I had to get out of there. I was so scared and I had no idea what i was going to do..." She says, her eyes troubled and welling with unshed tears. Jesus, look at her...you can just look at her and see how bad she feels. Knowing her, she probably blames herself for the whole thinks I'm only here to get revenge or something". Sam thinks lighting his cigarette before tucking the lighter back into her hand. " Brigitte, Calm down ok? We'll talk about what happened back in Bailey Downs later. We've got more pressing matters to deal with. I'm here to help. I found a cure. I'm sure by know you know Monkshood was a total bust cure wise but its really good at suppressing the virus. It was all part of a bigger puzzle. Just took a little trail an error, using my own infected ass as a test subject but I nailed it Brigitte. I can cure you." The brunette's eyes widen at his annoncement " What? Really?" Her eyes probe his features and see's none of the traits that she showed. His eyes were rested, his skin looked healthy...He was as handsome as he had ever been. Sam smiles a little as he watches Brigittes eyes scan his face and body " I know last time we tried this is ended...horendously So lets try this one more time Brigitte...let's cure you then let's you and me blow?" Brigitte drops her gaze and chews her lip. It only takes brigitte a few seconds to make up her mind. He had come after her, hunted her down so he could help her. She trusted Sam, trusted him like she had once trusted Ginger. " OK...lets go" Sam had half expected her to tell him no again and is actually a little thrown when she agree's , Sam remains silent as Brigitte grabs her bag then leads the way from the rows of books and out the front door into the cold night air, snow cruching under their shoes. " Don't you have a coat? " He asks, pulling out the keys to the familiar yellow van. Brigitte shakes her head as she moves swiftly towards the passenger side door, her eyes darting around for movement in shadows, for growls on the air but her eyes and ears discover nothing. " Lost the one I had and can't afford a new one." She informs him, sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door. " Were going to want to do this someplace more settled, the cure can be rough and I think in your case it may be worse than mine since you've been infected longer. We'll go to the motel I've bee staying in. I got everything we'll need there. That ok?" Brigitte stiffens slightly when he says motel room, she had been harrassed by more than her fair share of men and it takes her a moment to reminds herself that this is Sam and she has nothing to fear from him like she did other men. They had been alone on more than one occasion and he had never pushed the line. Oddly enough, she kinda figured if she ever wanted anyone to go there with, it would have been Sam but that was back then. She had to have outgrown that crush by now. " Brigitte?" Sam questions, reminding her that she had never answered him " Oh yeah, sorry Sam. That's fine." With a nod of his head, he pulls from the parking lot and heads deeper into town towards the motel.


End file.
